Une simple question de choix?
by Lube
Summary: S’il y a une chose à retenir, c’est bien le fait qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a choisi de se retrouver là où il se trouve. Soit dans l’un des deux camps. Tous subissent… Surtout quand on n’est pas dans le bon camp. Quelques temps après le tome 6, sans le 7.
1. Remords posthumes ?

**Une simple question de volonté ?**

**Chapitre I**

_**« Remords Posthumes »**_

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se lever mais le plafond de la cellule était bien trop bas pour le lui permettre. Dommage. Bah, de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Les dalles crasseuses sous lui étaient glacées puis soudainement brûlantes. Merveilles de la fièvre… Bientôt elle l'aurait consumé et alors tout serait enfin fini.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, s'il n'avait pas été si Malefoy, nul doute que tout aurait été différent mais il s'en foutait complètement à présent.

Les pierres émettaient une espèce de lumière verdâtre, juste suffisante pour produire suffisamment d'ombres et lui permettre d'avoir conscience de son état. Ombres fantomatiques qui dans son délire ne pouvaient qu'être bien plus effrayantes que le noir total. Sa respiration était hachée et beaucoup trop rapide, par moment un spasme plus violent que les autres manquait de le faire s'étouffer. Bientôt il n'arriverait plus à recracher le sang qui persistait à s'échapper de ses poumons en feu et alors…

Dans un grimacement il approcha sa main de son visage, juste assez près pour observer avec un macabre intérêt l'étrange spectacle de ses doigts tordus, de chacune de ses phalanges rompues. Pour qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de tenir une baguette. Macnair était vraiment un artiste à sa manière. S'il en avait été encore capable il aurait certainement ri du paradoxe que constituait l'amour porté par les Mangemorts aux méthodes moldues « d'interrogatoire ». Il se souvint brusquement l'avoir fait remarqué à son père, il y avait longtemps, quel âge avait-il alors ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ?

Son regard s'attarda sur la marque noire logée sur son avant-bras gauche, elle pulsait, participant avec joie au cortège de douleurs qui parcouraient tout son corps. Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire grotesque aussitôt stoppé par une quinte de toux. Ouais, le véritable paradoxe c'était bien de crever Mangemort à la manière moldue des mains de Mangemorts.

Bon, il y avait bien eu les doloris aussi mais c'est qu'il était un vrai Mangemort formé par son papa depuis son plus jeune âge et à force, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Non qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, fallait pas être ridicule non plus, c'est pas pour rien que les autres glandus du ministère les appelaient « sortilèges impardonnables », mais la douleur, à force, on finissait par s'y habituer.

Provisoirement. Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour connaître le vainqueur.

Oui, bientôt ce serait fini… Sauf s'ils en décidaient autrement et qu'ils revenaient mais ça il préférait ne pas y songer. Nouveau spasme. De longues secondes avant de reprendre sa respiration tandis que ses côtes en miettes se signalaient amicalement à son cerveau. Cerveau qui jugea bon de tenter la fuite vers le flot de souvenirs embrouillés qui se bousculait près de lui. Poudlard évidemment. Sans faire dans les clichés, faut reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ses années de collège. Prince des Serpentards… Tous se retournant à son passage et lui répondant ainsi aux attentes de son cher Père. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con. Six années, non cinq, tranquilles. Pratiquement suffisamment éloigné du manoir Malefoy.

Sauf que comme de bien entendu cela n'avait pas duré. Pouvait-il désormais qualifier cela de revers du titre de Prince ? Même pas. Il avait toujours su qu'elles étaient les contreparties et il n'avait pas été bête pour ne pas voir que chaque confrontation de Saint-Potter avec le Maître des siens était un prélude de plus à la future guerre.

Evidemment, il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard l'année suivante et n'avait eu qu'une maigre consolation: personne à vrai dire n'y était retourné. Le déclenchement de la guerre dans le mois qui avait suivi la mort de Dumbledore avait étrangement fait passer au second plan des projets d'éducation centrés sur les BUSES et autres ASPIC. La plupart des élèves étaient passés directement aux travaux pratiques, gonflant les rangs de l'armée du ministère nouvellement constituée. Ces abrutis avaient été incapables de s'imaginer que le Lord pouvait avoir autant de partisans et il était apparu que les vieux de la vieille, pères et mères de famille, regroupé dans leur superbe « Ordre du Phénix » n'étaient pas en nombre suffisant. Alors au mieux, ils avaient peuplé le rang des officiers, puis les affrontements et le renouvellement des cadres qui en découle nécessairement avaient achevé de brouiller la donne.

Au bout du compte, eux comme lui n'étaient que des gosses qu'on avait armé au plus vite et jeté sur un champ de bataille. Sauf que bien sûr, lui il était de l'autre côté. Mais quelle était la différence ? Une autre pseudo tentative de rire, ricanements qui se muèrent une nouvelle fois en une douloureuse quinte de toux. Il se souvint alors avoir ri, au début, en imaginant Weasmoche en uniforme, peut-être même tricoté par sa mère puis Blaise avait relancé sur l'image de Granger perdue sans ses livres… Mais là il n'avait pas ri et avait dû enchaîner très vite sur le Balafré pour que l'autre ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Un craquement ? Une onde de lucidité qui soudain le ramène à une cave gelée, des jambes inutilisables, un torse lacéré, une marque désormais pour lui abjecte et à un regard. Ce regard qui à son tour lui rappelle le jour et les deux nuits les plus longs mais aussi les plus honteux de toute son existence. Cette lâche attente dans la chaleur moite, engoncé dans l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre contemplant le lit dans lequel il ne dormait plus depuis l'âge de douze ans. Un jour et deux nuits. Le temps qui lui avait été nécessaire pour se décider. Un jour et deux nuits. Le temps à cause duquel il était normal que cela finisse comme ça. Mais la douleur qui traversait chacun de ses membres pouvait-elle simplement suffire à expier les fautes de son âme ? Et le désirait-il seulement ?


	2. Grain de sable

********

Utilisant le site pour la première fois, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre le disclaimer avant, aussi je corrige mon erreur ici.

Il est évident que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling et que je ne fais que les emprunter à mon modeste niveau en espérant ne pas trop les abimer…

J'en profite également pour remercier xxx Azusa xxx pour sa review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !

******** **

**Chapitre II**

_**Grain de sable**_

Le fauteuil n'était pas confortable, mais c'était pas plus mal, comme ça il était certain de ne jamais s'assoupir totalement. Toutefois, à ce moment là, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux protestations maintenant insignifiantes de ses muscles. Il gardait les yeux ouverts, ses yeux gris acier à présent injectés de sang et cerclés des cernes bleuâtres qu'accentuait encore sa peau pâle. Au départ une soirée comme les autres, une mission de plus et à l'arrivée ce regard qui refusait de disparaître. L'avait-il deviné ? Enfin, pour ce qu'il y avait à deviner…

Il pleuvait ce soir-là, évidemment, les autres s'étaient plaints. Son divin père était d'une humeur massacrante, lui il s'en foutait. Un boulot de plus à achever, voilà tout, après la météo… Pensait-il que c'était juste en quelque sorte, et qu'un beau coucher de soleil avant une nuit étoilée aurait été inadapté ? Peut-être. En vérité, il s'en foutait complètement. C'était si simple alors. Et là alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le tas de fringues tachées abandonnées dans un coin de la chambre, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir retrouver l'état de calme qui l'habitait avant chaque mission. Tout pour oublier ce regard et ce qui se passait en ce moment, là-bas, tout en bas, dans les caves.

Son poing se serra avec rage. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Si on comptait tous les Mangemorts en patrouille chaque soir, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas eu de bol. Enfin, le recours aux statistiques, c'était une belle tentative pour noyer le poisson, en fait, au fond de lui, il savait bien que cela risquait, non que cela allait arriver. Mais pourquoi ce soir et pourquoi eux ? Des Poufsouffles, même des Serdaigles auraient mieux fait l'affaire, tiens…

La grande horloge du grand salon sonna une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Et il se retrouva soudain à nouveau sous la flotte, quelques heures, non une éternité auparavant.

Mission classique. Du genre bien ordinaire, sans complication et tout ce qui va avec. Se rendre au quartier Machin, trouvez les cibles. Les abattre. Rentrer. Le tout sous les yeux de papa. Mais surveillance des plus distantes, il lui faisait bien confiance son père, assuré qu'il était d'avoir après tant d'années d'efforts formé l'instrument parfait. Et il avait raison, Lucius Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps que son fils n'avait plus de problèmes pour obéir aux instructions. Il n'avait failli qu'une seule fois, une si regrettable fois qui avait failli tout gâcher mais qui avait heureusement pu être corrigée. Ce qui était une très bonne chose car après tant de temps consacré à une tâche, on éprouve toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand cela échoue.

Avec de telles motivations et en ayant perdu son âme depuis longtemps, il était logique que ladite mission ait été accomplie sans heurts, en temps et en heure. Sans en faire trop non plus, fallait pas exagérer, et sans génie particulier. La simple efficacité. Il n'avait pas contemplé son travail après, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen pour être sûr de laisser sa conscience en mode coma. Alors il avait tranquillement rejoint les autres, d'un pas calme, c'était la consigne. Prendre son temps pour discuter un peu avant de partir pour bien montrer qu'on n'attache aucune importance aux actes commis et qu'on a peur de personne. Conduite, il faut le préciser parfois bien téméraire lorsqu'un bataillon de l'Ordre arrivait plus tôt que prévu. La réalisation d'une telle mise en scène impliquant nécessairement l'utilisation préalable d'un bon service de désinformation de l'adversaire.

Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une dizaine de pas pour constater que quelque chose différait de l'ordinaire. Soit l'espèce de cercle dans lequel se tenait les autres et cela bien que le Maître soit bien évidement absent. Il se rappela avoir pensé sur le coup qu'à former des cercles pour un rien, ça frisait de plus en plus le ridicule. Sauf qu'on ne forme pas un cercle autour de rien. Et qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un corps qui n'en finissait pas de crever, déclanchant l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Il était appuyé contre une espèce de bloc moldu, et portait l'uniforme de l'Ordre. D'un joli noir également, sauf qu'il était déchiré de part en part de l'abdomen et que la main qui y était apposée ne suffisait pas à endiguer le flot de sang.

Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il voyait crever, alors machinalement Drago avait porté son attention sur son visage. Blême et taché de rouge. Si grisâtre que les tâches de rousseur semblaient avoir fondues. L'espace d'une seconde il en oublia de respirer. Weasmoche.

Il fallait être clair, il n'avait jamais pu blairer ce type. Sa débilité, sa dévotion à Saint-Potter, sa famille de clodo amoureuse des moldus… Mais de là à le voir mourir devant soi, y'avait une différence. Et en plus il l'avait reconnu, chose simple même à l'article de la mort compte tenu qu'ils avaient laissé tomber les cagoules après le début de la guerre. Weasley l'avait alors regardé de ses yeux bleus apeurés. Non, pas apeurés, c'était le hic justement. Ni fiers, ça c'était pour les légendes, juste déterminés. Une fraction de seconde avant de s'éteindre à jamais, Weasley d'un dernier regard lui avait ordonné de le faire.

Et c'est alors que détournant son attention du cadavre encore chaud de celui qui bien qu'ennemi avait été élève comme lui, il l'avait vue.

Maintenue sur le sol, les bras coincées dans le dos, la tête rivée sur le béton tournée vers celui qui ne la regarderait jamais plus.


	3. Bifurquer

**Un petit mot de remerciement pour tous ceux qui ont le courage et la patience de lire ces quelques phrases ! Troisième chapitre, aussi courts que les autres, dsl, il y en aura 5.**

*******

**Chapitre III**

_**Bifurquer**_

Le sang avait séché sur ses fringues, avec la chaleur de la pièce, nul besoin de faire un dessin, ça commençait sérieusement à empester. Il aurait pu laisser l'elfe de maison les embarquer tout comme il aurait pu également goûter à la nourriture sur les plateaux que ce dernier avait apporté. Mesurer l'écoulement du temps à la détérioration de choses mortes, même comestibles… La situation virait tranquillement vers le pathétique. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, il en était incapable… Et si encore il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. De la lâcheté donc. Tout simplement. Après coup, chacun de ceux qui s'attacheront à relater lesdits événements insisteront sur la nécessité douloureuse qu'il y avait eu d'attendre le moment propice. Oui, tous parleront du dilemme, de l'angoisse puis du courage. Seul contre ses pères, oui, ils en feront des tartines magnifiques. Mais s'il l'avait vraiment aimé, n'aurait-il pas dû agir tout de suite ? Devant son père, s'élever enfin véritablement contre lui ? Au lieu d'attendre je ne sais quoi sur un putain de fauteuil ? Peut-être aurait-il échoué, sauf que dans ce cas là, il s'en foutrait totalement de ce qui était en train de se passer dans l'un des cachots, en bas, dans les souterrains, peut-être même juste sous lui.

Un jour et deux nuits avant que d'un geste machinal, il se soit levé, soit allé dans sa salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur la figure avant de choisir nonchalamment une cape noire dont il avait mécaniquement rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Comme à son habitude, c'est fou comme des cheveux blonds pouvaient être un désavantage en cas de pérégrination nocturne. Et il y était allé. Tranquillement, sans plus d'inquiétude. Il était chez lui après tout. Et quelques bribes de conversation surprises au détour d'un couloir avaient fini de le rassurer, son père était apparemment parti rejoindre le Lord. Avantage certain quand on tenait d'un autre murmure que celui-ci arpentait la Bulgarie. A croire qu'il avait finalement bien aimé son trop court exil dans une forêt roumaine vu son attachement manifeste aux pays de l'est.

Finalement, son père aurait dû se méfier. Ou plutôt considérer que son fils avait avec le temps développé les quelques talents nécessaires à la survie parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. Ou même que les années passées à errer dans sa vaste demeure en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'aperçoive lui avait permis d'acquérir un certain sens de l'observation.

Qualités que la situation actuelle mettait au grand jour, notamment lorsqu'au lieu de passer par l'entrée principale des souterrains, ce qui impliquait obligatoirement de laisser une trace magique de son passage, il s'était introduit dans le bureau de son père. Lequel, totalement dans son rôle de chef de famille avait oublié qu'il n'était que l'actuel utilisateur principal du manoir Malefoy et qu'à ce titre il avait simplement hérité d'un manoir dont les particularités avaient été greffées au fur et à mesure des ans par les Malefoy qui s'y étaient succédés.

Tout ceci pour faire remarquer que de devoir mettre une goutte de sang Malefoy sur la porte du bureau pour obtenir son ouverture, c'était, en plus d'être barbare, une sécurité des plus insuffisantes quand on sait que dans le sang du fils coule celui du père… Il avait alors tranquillement emprunté l'escalier privé de Lucius Malefoy, caché derrière le tableau représentant le fondateur de leur lignée si pure. Les souterrains étaient déserts. Tout le monde a besoin de prendre du repos et tout le monde en profitait bien plus dès que le chef s'éloignait.

Devant la porte du cachot, il s'était fait la réflexion que si jamais succès de l'opération il y avait, il serait possible de considérer que le sauvetage d'une sang-de-bourbe était grandement due à la noblesse de son propre sang bien pur. Plutôt ironique comme truc.

Il était entré, avait laissé retirer lentement sa capuche. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, ni sourit, ça il fallait pas exagéré. En fait, elle était au-delà de tout ça. Recroquevillée contre un mur, sa peau était couverte de zébrures et parsemée de marbrures d'un brun violet. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi broussailleux sauf que là, en plus, ils étaient tout pleins de sang. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupée.

Il s'était approché doucement, elle avait levé la tête, il n'aurait pas pu dire si elle l'avait reconnu. Pas grave. En fait, ça valait sûrement mieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour qu'elle craque, si elle en était encore capable. Il avait retiré sa cape, s'était agenouillé et l'avait doucement posé sur son corps, l'attirant contre lui. Elle respirait beaucoup trop faiblement. Il l'avait soulevée. Beaucoup trop légère aussi.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Certes, son passage dans les cachots familiaux n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire, mais ne pouvait en endosser l'entière responsabilité. Foutue guerre.


	4. Délire et en finir

Avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture…

****

**Chapitre IV**

_**Délire et en finir**_

Une quinte de toux plus violente que la précédente, du sang qui s'écoule à la commissure de ses lèvres et toujours la marque qui n'en finit pas de pulser. A en crever, sans doute. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait prendre autant de temps. Lui en tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans la situation opposée, il ne s'était jamais attardé. Il appréciait un travail bien fait, rapide, sans tâches, sans complication. Même s'il savait très bien que cela ne dispensait pas des remords.

Cette putain de marque le narguait. Sous l'éclairage verdâtre, elle paraissait vivante. Sa seule et unique compagne à l'instant de sa mort. Amen. Franchement, il y avait de quoi se marrer. D'accord, il n'avait pas spécialement choisi de devenir Mangemort, mais il ne s'était pas défendu non plus. Le vœu de son père, son destin ? C'était d'un pitoyable. Parait qu'on toujours le choix. Non, en vérité, une seule chose était sûre, s'il existait un bien et un mal, la première personne venue pourrait dire sans problème qu'il méritait complètement son sort. Foutue marque. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Comme dernière image. Elle l'accompagnerait dans son cercueil, il serait Mangemort jusque dans l'autre monde. Et cela malgré sa trahison. Son soi-disant acte de courage. Seul avec ce putain de tatouage. Dans un sursaut, il fracassa son bras sur le mur, l'éraflant sur la pierre acérée. Encore un peu de sang. Semble-t-il noir. Sensation étrange, pratiquement agréable, était-il possible qu'il soit si facile de se débarrasser de cette pourriture ? Ou alors simplement croire que c'était faisable. Il passa une nouvelle fois son bras sur le mur, plus lentement cette fois-ci, afin de bien distinguer les nouvelles déchirures des anciennes. Encore une fois, plus rapidement, puis une autre, une autre, encore une autre, des gouttes qui formaient une petite rigole le long de son poignet puis une petite flaque. C'était bien. Une seule chose à la fois. Oui, se concentrer. Laisser les murs s'effacer. Laisser le manoir se dissiper. Poudlard. La tour d'astronomie. Le vieux fou. Aurait-il pu l'aider ? Est-ce que cela aurait pu être différent alors ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Son père avait été si déçu… Le froid revenait. Il ferma les yeux, très fort. Rester là-bas. Laisser la tour d'astronomie. Poudlard. La bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque comme meilleur souvenir de sa scolarité. Là, il pouvait être sûr que son cerveau commençait à lâcher lui aussi. Franchement, ça il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, le terrain de quidditch, la salle commune, une des salles de classe en bonne compagnie, pourquoi pas, mais la bibliothèque…

Bon, d'accord, il devait le reconnaître, même si cela faisait une sacrée entorse à son statut de Prince des Serpentards, la bibliothèque faisait partie des lieux qu'il avait fréquenté, assidûment. Sans rire, même en étant doué, il était impossible d'occuper la place du classement qui avait été la sienne sans travailler.

En plus, fallait reconnaître qu'à partir de la cinquième année, les devoirs s'étaient compliqués. Du coup, il avait dû accroître sa fréquentation des lieux alors qu'il répugnait de plus en plus à commander directement les livres dont il avait besoin. Difficile de se faire oublier de son cher paternel lorsque ce dernier recevait régulièrement les factures des achats du fiston. Néanmoins, sa charge de préfet avait paradoxalement simplifiée la situation en lui fournissant des excuses toutes prêtes pour sa Cour afin d'expliquer ses absences studieuses. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance que Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Parkinson connaissent l'emplacement de la bibliothèque.

Tous ces efforts pour n'être qu'un éternel second à cause d'une sang-de-bourbe qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de toucher une baguette. Et année après année décevoir un peu plus son père. Il l'avait détestée, une haine qui atteignait son paroxysme après chaque retour de vacances, lorsqu'il devait redoubler de vigilance pour que personne ne perçoive les conséquences des fautes du Prince.

Pourtant, ils avaient été obligés de tester une sorte de cohabitation puisque l'une des particularités principales de Miss-je-sais-tout était justement de considérer la bibliothèque comme sa maison. Rien à faire, quelque soit l'heure, il pouvait être certain de l'apercevoir à sa table habituelle. Lui s'était bien gardé de se manifester, il avait adopté une petite table sombre, bien perdue derrière des étagères qui lui offrait quand même l'avantage de profiter du panorama et du coup de savoir précisément quand se faire discret. Quant à sa décision d'éviter Granger, elle était dictée par deux impératifs, le premier étant les inconvénients d'une proximité avec le Balafré et Weasmoche, mieux valait qu'ils ignorent que leur ennemi passait une grande partie de son temps à étudier. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réputation que cela lui aurait valu si jamais ces deux abrutis avaient eu vent de l'affaire. D'autre part, s'abaisser à croiser une sang-de-bourbe, s'était déjà un effort trop important.

Au fil du temps, il fallait le reconnaître, il s'était détendu, vu l'heure à laquelle il fréquentait le lieu du Savoir, il avait rarement à éviter les autres élèves. De plus, les rares qui le croisaient s'empressaient de changer de rangée. Restait Granger. Mais comme elle semblait avoir pris le parti de l'ignorer également tout allait pour le mieux. L'année s'était écoulée dans le même état d'esprit et sans la lubie du Lord, sans cette mission qui avait tout fait basculer, leur sixième année aurait pu suivre le même schéma.


	5. Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours

Dernier chapitre, donc, peut-être d'une première partie, si j'ai de l'inspiration, du temps et surtout de la motivation… Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire ! Je remercie plus particulièrement pour leurs encouragements Jeffe-La-Bleue, Hermymalefoy33 et xxx Azusa xxx .

Bonne lecture !

****** **

**Chapitre V**

_**Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours.**_

Un spasme qui l'oblige à mordre ses lèvres. Son bras qui n'est plus du tout blanc à présent. Ouais, cette putain de mission avait vraiment été le début de la fin. Dire qu'il avait été heureux et fier d'avoir été choisi, de pouvoir accomplir ce que son père n'avait pu faire alors qu'il aurait du profiter que ce dernier moisissait à Azkaban pour se tirer… Sur le plan strictement scolaire sa mission s'était traduite par beaucoup de travail en plus alors que leur nombre de devoirs atteignait le point de non retour et qu'il devait y adjoindre son boulot de préfet et le quidditch. Pas besoin d'avoir eu ses BUSES pour comprendre qu'il manquait complètement de temps vu qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre ses études de côtés de peur d'éveiller les soupçons du vieux fou. Dès lors ses débuts de soirées bibliothèque s'étaient peu à peu transformées en des soirées complètes, privilège qu'il partageait évidemment avec Granger.

Le pourquoi du comment, il s'en foutait mais toujours était-il qu'un soir, alors qu'il était entré complètement cassé par un entraînement particulièrement boueux et le cerveau particulièrement occupé par une histoire d'armoire, il avait croisé Granger qui rentrait. De là à en déduire qu'il était très tard… N'ayant pas le choix et des rouleaux à rendre pour le lendemain pour cette vieille chouette de Mac Gonagall, il s'était installé et avait commencé à déprimer. Finalement trouver une solution pour l'armoire n'était pas le problème le plus épineux de sa journée... Machinalement, son regard avait dérivé vers le trou entre deux rangées de livres qui donnait sur la table de Granger. Toujours surveiller son ennemi. Etrangement Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas rangé tous ses livres. Intrigué par cette entorse à sa vie de pauvre fille coincée, il était allé voir de quoi il retournait et il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait du livre offrant au minimum un Acceptable pour le devoir de métamorphose.

Cet acte aurait pu rester isolé, unique. Il aurait dû le rester. Sauf que et bien qu'il soit incapable d'en expliquer les raisons, la semaine suivante il avait laissé sciemment dépassé du rayonnage l'exemplaire de « L'arme ventru » d'Adalbéron Delanh. Impossible de savoir sans avoir un parrain professeur de potion qu'il s'agissait de la référence attendue. Ce jeu s'était poursuivi au fil des semaines. Il s'était une fois demandé si elle se doutait qu'en l'aidant, elle participait en quelque sorte à la réalisation de sa mission. Il n'y avait plus repensé, conscient que cela risquait de casser à jamais leur enten… Enfin de rompre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une entente. Peut-être un statut quo. Elle avait sans doute simplement pitié de lui. A force de se tracasser et depuis qu'il avait la chance d'avoir en permanence des aiguilles enfoncées dans le bras, il avait une mine plutôt affreuse.

Les mois avaient passé, ils ne se parlaient pas. Sachant pertinemment que c'était la limite à ne jamais franchir. Elle souriait parfois. Il se forçait à ne pas penser, même lorsqu'il avait eu fini de planifier son opération. Pouvoir regarder quelqu'un de vivant, ça équilibrait ses confidences données à un fantôme non ?

Et s'il avait osé lui parler… L'aurait-il déçue ? En y réfléchissant, il y avait bien eu des regards rapides vers son bras, comme si elle savait mais elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi.

Elle était vraiment trop maigre, là dans ses bras. Ses articulations paraissaient plus épaisses que ses membres. Depuis combien de temps se laissait-elle ainsi dépérir ? Depuis les premiers morts ? Après tout, Weasley n'avait sûrement pas été le premier.

Où s'était envolée la Granger qu'il avait appris à côtoyer ? La fille qui sans ressembler aux bimbos et autres pouffiasses qu'il fréquentait régulièrement était loin d'être moche ? Bon, ok, c'est vrai que le bal de quatrième année avait contribué à lui ouvrir les yeux mais après, il avait tout de même passé près de deux années à l'observer discrètement. Fallait bien qu'il se détende entre deux rouleaux de parchemins… Il avait fini par croire qu'elle s'amusait de cette situation, de son image de petite fille modèle pour rester gentil, jusqu'à ce que ce con de Weasmoche ne se colle avec Brown. Quel abruti fini n'empêche… Il ne s'était douté de rien, tout heureux de s'afficher en mode sangsue. Mais lui, il avait bien vu qu'Hermione le prenait mal… Et maintenant Weasley était mort. Et il l'avait emmerdé jusqu'à la fin et même après sa mort puisque c'était à cause de lui qu'il se trouvait avec Granger à demi-morte dans les bras. Si cet imbécile avait été capable de la protéger… Tout comme Saint-Potter, le sauveur du monde, même pas capable de veiller sur les siens.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur l'ex-trio d'or. Une chose à la fois, d'abord finir ce qui avait été commencé. Aussi, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort de profession à défaut de conviction, s'était lentement dirigé vers la sortie des souterrains, son précieux fardeau serré contre lui et heureusement à moitié dans les vapes.

Il avait atteint sans encombre les jardins et c'était là que les choses s'étaient gâtées, le professionnalisme de Macnair l'ayant conduit à envisager des heures supplémentaires dans les souterrains. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que les occupants du manoir les plus serviles se ruent à la poursuite de la prisonnière. Des sortilèges de toutes sortes avaient alors fusé, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que celui de sa tante n'atteigne sa cible. De là, à prendre conscience de la faiblesse d'un plan, il n'y a qu'un pas, franchi rapidement par Drago. Comme il était évident qu'il fallait parer au plus pressé, le garçon se raccrocha à la première idée venue et transplana, suscitant la rage de ses poursuivants, puisque détail sympathique, seul un Malefoy pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du manoir Malefoy.

Le choc à l'arrivée fut des plus rudes et malgré cela, Drago se félicita intérieurement que ce soit Hermione qui lui soit tombée dessus et non l'inverse. Il aurait quand même dû penser que les sortilèges de protection entourant le Terrier seraient du genre puissant. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas s'être tué en rebondissant dessus. La présence d'Hermione même évanouie avait certainement joué pour beaucoup.

Déjà, il entendait des cris, des gens venaient. Il fallait faire vite. Alors il s'était relevé calmement, grimaçant en sentant ses articulations craquer, puis il avait allongé tout doucement Hermione sur le sol, faisant attention à ajuster la cape pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid. Il s'était risqué à effleurer l'une des marbrures de sa joue. Et, à l'instant où les autres avaient émergé de la bulle de protection, baguettes à la main, il avait transplané.

Au manoir.


	6. S’il en est encore temps…

Ayant eu un petit peu de temps devant moi et suffisamment d'inspiration, j'ai commencé à écrire la deuxième partie…

Je ne connais pas la fin de cette histoire, juste quelques grandes lignes, et disons que ça prend bien plus d'ampleur que je ne l'aurai cru… J'ai toujours eu du mal à résumer et je crois que je me laisse légèrement emporter…

Du coup, je ne peux m'engager à publier régulièrement les chapitres qui sont toujours un peu courts… Désolée…

Pour ne pas finir sur ces malheureuses justifications, je remercie à nouveau Jeff-La-Bleue qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette suite…

***

**Chapitre VI**

_**S'il en est encore temps…**_

La silhouette s'arrêta devant la porte menant aux cachots. Impossible d'entrer incognito. Certaines fois, il lui arrivait vraiment de regretter la haute qualité des protections magiques, chez les moldus, au moins, pas de soucis, pas besoin de redoubler de prudence, la discrétion suffisait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Trop longues, il ne devait pas s'attarder ici. Franchement, parfois, il se disait que les moldus avaient une vie bien plus simple. Sauf qu'il gardait bien entendu ses pensées pour lui. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Quoique. Il observa le linteau, la délicatesse de la sculpture qui l'ornait, des entrelacs à tout point dignes de la haute maison Malefoy. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, à quoi bon se soucier de laisser une trace à présent, il s'en moquait complètement. Et puis, personne ne se méfierait de lui, le fils bien trop heureux d'avoir lavé les fautes de son imbécile de père. Si satisfait d'avoir le droit de recevoir les ordres du Maître et si heureux de les exécuter.

De toute façon, quand bien même il l'eut désiré, il manquait considérablement de temps pour se permettre d'hésiter. De temps à autre, il pouvait entendre des exclamations en provenance du salon où tous devaient être descendus le dîner fini, l'absence du Maître déliait comme toujours les langues.

Une grimace de dégoût s'inscrivit sur son visage. C'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'ils étaient réunis ces abrutis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se compter leurs exploits de la semaine, chacun jouant la surenchère dans l'ignoble, relatant avec soin le travail accompli. Comme s'il y avait un titre en jeu ou bien des points à gagner en fonction de l'age, de la qualité et du sexe de leur victime. Ils étaient totalement incapables de se rendre compte qu'ils pataugeaient tous dans la même boue sordide et que le Maître s'amusait bien trop de les voir grouiller ensemble pour se risquer à en distinguer quelques-uns. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que décidément, il ne douterait jamais des capacités du Maître à attirer à lui tous ces pauvres insectes. Ce dernier n'avait qu'à exhiber en guise de lanterne ses deux préférés pour que le reste de la horde suive bouche ouverte dans l'espoir d'obtenir un jour les mêmes privilèges que les deux « sous-chefs ».

En plus, quand il y réfléchissait un peu, il n'était même pas certain qu'obtenir la reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un statut égal à celui de Bellatrix ou de Malefoy Senior soit un avantage. Difficile de savoir ce qui était le mieux entre le fanatisme exacerbé de l'autre folle incapable de respirer sans le Maître et la vénération mêlée de crainte de Lucius, toujours si anxieux à l'idée de perdre ses avantages qu'il avait été le premier à porter la main sur son propre fils. A le jeter sans l'ombre d'un remord dès qu'il ne lui avait plus servi à rien.

Lucius, le grand Lucius, droit sur son fauteuil, au bout de la longue table qui avait tout au long du dîner dardé de son regard glacial l'assemblée qu'il présidait. Ecoutant tranquillement ces porcs de collègues raconter comment ils s'étaient occupés du traître. Alors qu'il avait dû recourir à tout son sang-froid pour se forcer à se concentrer sur les tapisseries tout en donnant l'impression qu'il suivait le récit, lui, le pourtant père, était resté de marbre. Enfin, non, ça aurait été trop simple. Malefoy n'avait pas hésité à interrompre le conteur quand celui-ci devenait imprécis et à rétablir la vérité. Pour la gloire de son Seigneur, le mauvais sang devait être retiré. Point à la ligne. La noble maison Malefoy ne pouvait souffrir de voir son sang affaibli.

Et dire qu'il avait dû rester stoïque lui aussi, donner le change, soit manger des petits fours alors que son ami était en train de mourir. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il était en bas maintenant et vu ce que les autres porcs avaient raconté, attendant de le voir flancher, le pire était à craindre. Même s'il avait depuis longtemps deviné que Drago avait une certaine expérience en ce domaine.

Il avait réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'au dessert, puis comme il s'agissait de suivre le mouvement jusqu'au salon pour prendre un digestif, il avait avancé la fatigue consécutive à sa mission journalière et s'était fait excusé par le maître des lieux. Il était sorti sous des exclamations goguenardes concernant son jeune âge et ne s'était dirigé vers sa chambre que pour donner le temps aux convives d'effectuer le long périple devant les conduire jusqu'aux sofas avant de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers l'entrée des souterrains.

Considérant qu'il était des plus inutiles de perdre encore quelques précieux instants à contempler les boiseries, il appuya sa baguette contre la porte qui s'effaça en silence. Il effectua alors quelques pas précautionneusement jusqu'à ce que l'entrée se referme. Des torches disposées à intervalle régulier contre le mur perçaient l'obscurité d'un halot particulièrement glauque. Il fallait rajouter à ce tableau l'humidité qui se laissait distinguer sous forme de moisissures sur les murs en pierre dès les premières marches des escaliers. Il était, dès lors, envisageable de considérer que les cachots Malefoy auraient eu un grand succès auprès de nombreux réalisateurs de films moldus. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'était pas confortablement installé dans un canapé à regarder des inconnus à la tébé.. non téfébi.. non…

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir… Comment s'appelait ce truc déjà ? Enfin, bon, tant pis. C'était sympa comme pensées pour gérer son stress mais là, et même ça faisait très publicité de cette té-machin-chose, c'était à lui d'agir. Nouveau soupir. N'empêches que c'était vraiment plus simple la vie chez les moldus… Même si évidemment au niveau pratique, il préférait quand même sa position de sorcier. Et puis… C'était pas spécialement rose en ce moment la vie chez les moldus et le pire c'est qu'il y contribuait largement.

Un vent froid remonta des escaliers et éteignit toutes les torches. Plongé dans le noir, il fut bien obligé de revenir à la réalité. Aussi, il inspira profondément mais ne fit aucun geste pour passer au mode éclairage baguette. Au contraire, il resta statique et ce n'est qu'en sentant une poigne particulièrement glacée s'agripper à ses pieds et les figer dans le sol puis remonter le long de ses jambes qu'il se décida à réagir. Il se racla la gorge et d'une voix claire, il asséna, Zabini Blaise.

Aussitôt le froid se dissipa et l'éclat des torches revint, projetant cette fois-ci une luminosité encore plus blafarde, limite verdâtre. Décidément pile poil dans les goûts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'étonnes après que le manoir Malefoy soit devenu sa résidence préférée. En tout cas, le maléfice de capture-patronus était un chef d'œuvre. En sentant la vague de froid l'entourer, n'importe quel sorcier non autorisé à pénétrer dans les souterrains imaginait aussitôt une attaque de détraqueurs et ripostait par un patronus. Lequel se faisait automatiquement capturé sans pouvoir être dissipé, empêchant d'une part son possesseur d'alerter ses alliés et d'autre part le perturbant suffisamment pour permettre l'intervention des propriétaires. Et puis, connaissant la réputation des Malefoy, ce maléfice devait constituer le hors-d'œuvre des surprises réservées aux éventuels intrus.

Blaise descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, parfois il arrivait qu'après un verre ou deux certains décident d'un after dans les cachots. Au détour du coude formé par l'escalier, il se retrouva dans un long couloir percé par de nombreuses et fort lourdes portes ferrées. Hors de question de faire du porte à porte. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui d'autre pouvait moisir ici. En fait, être sorcier, ça avait quand même de sérieux avantages. Il sortit sa baguette et la brandissant devant lui, il énonça dans son esprit la formule dérivée du _hominum revelio_, soit un _Drago Malefoy revelio_. Aussitôt une petite lueur bleue apparue à l'extrémité de la baguette et il se mit à avancer pas à pas, le front plissé, concentré dans ce qui ressemblait bizarrement à un jeu d'enfant. A gauche ? Non c'est froid… En face ? Tu chauffes. Tu chauffes… Tu brûles ! Porte de droite ! Perdu ça refroidit. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, la lueur s'intensifia légèrement alors qu'il touchait une énième porte. Pfou… Il aurait du s'en douter, vu leur sens de l'humour. Le cachot de Granger. Un _alohomora_ plus tard, il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration avant de prononcer un _lumos_ et de poser son regard sur le corps étendu à ses pieds.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était officiellement Mangemort, avec la marque et tout le reste. Autant dire qu'il avait eu le temps d'acquérir une certaine expérience quant aux résultats des techniques d'interrogatoire. Bon, d'accord, c'était la première fois qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses potes. Tout cela pour dire que tous les précédents de prisonniers plus ou moins torturés, de corps plus ou moins démembrés et autres joyeusetés qui avaient marqué sa courte existence, et bien ça comptait pour du beurre comparé à l'image de Drago qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

Le Prince des Serpentards. Si capable de se créer une façade au moins aussi réussie que la sienne, si arrogant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de lire sous les lignes. Le Prince des Serpentards. Si fier de son sang ou rendu fier.

Et voilà que désormais, il régnait sur une mare de sang. Son propre sang. Blaise s'obligea à desserrer les doigts qui tenaient sa baguette. La casser ne servirait à rien. Rester calme. Garder son flegme de Serpentards en toutes circonstances, procéder par ordre. Usant d'une lenteur retenue, il s'accroupit, se pencha doucement et approcha sa baguette du visage de Drago. D'une main plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il posa ses doigts sur son cou tout en guettant le moindre signe qui contredirait les élancements de son cerveau. Il était arrivé trop tard. Son propre cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il arrive à distinguer quoique ce soit.


	7. Des fautes du Père…

**Chapitre VII**

_**Des fautes du Père…**_

Putain. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Putain. Se calmer. Mort, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas Drago. Pas comme ça. Tué par ceux d'en face ok. C'était leur lot à tous. Ils n'étaient que des morts en attente après tout. Mais pas comme ça, pas ici. Pas des mains de ceux, de celui, qui auraient dû le protéger et pas allongé sur des dalles suintantes dans une cave surplombée par tant de magnificences clamant le prestige de la Haute Maison Malefoy.

De rage, il se mordit la lèvre, un peu de sang perla sur sa lèvre d'ébène. En tremblant, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière bleuâtre de sa baguette confirmait l'atmosphère macabre. Son regard s'attarda sur les hématomes le long de la mâchoire et des tempes, sur le sang agglutiné autour de l'arcade éclatée, les entailles qui complétaient le tableau puis descendit sur la bouche qui n'était coloré que parce que la lèvre inférieure était éclatée.

Il sursauta.

Etaient-ce des larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux ou bien avait-il vraiment distingué une espèce de fumée s'échappant des lèvres de Drago ? Il déplaça sa main et la plaçant juste au-dessus de la bouche, il retint sa respiration jusqu'à être certain de sentir un léger souffle. Putain. Il faillit laisser échapper un cri de soulagement. Il était vivant.

-Dray ? Bon, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il était en vie ok, mais c'était évident qu'il avait plus qu'un pied dans la tombe. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait réussir à quitter cet endroit et il devait même redoubler de rapidité s'il ne voulait pas repartir avec un cadavre. Furtivement, un écho d'une vie passée traversa son esprit. D'autres cachots pour des souvenirs bien plus réjouissants. Un instant le tragique de la scène s'effaça et il trouva même le courage de plaisanter.

- Désolé mon vieux… T'es pas mon genre, mais je vais essayer d'être le plus délicat possible…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva le bras droit de Drago et le plaça sur sa poitrine avant de se pencher au-dessus du torse du garçon pour attraper le gauche. Il stoppa son geste en découvrant les déchirures qui marquaient l'ancien emplacement de la marque et étouffa un juron. Si la plupart des autres entailles étaient certainement des plus superficielles respectant ainsi la première leçon du bourreau, toujours éviter de provoquer une mort rapide, la jolie petite mare dans laquelle baignait littéralement l'avant bras confirmait que lesdites lacérations échappaient à ce sacro-saint principe. Blaise approcha la baguette de la blessure et commença à murmurer une incantation avant de s'arrêter net. Pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Sort de guérison sur sort très complexe de magie noire, ça pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien. Il se contenta donc d'utiliser un sortilège de découpe sur le bas de sa propre cape et de nouer les bandes obtenues autour du poignet de Drago avant d'amener le bras parallèlement à l'autre. Malgré toutes les précautions prises, un spasme de douleur agita le garçon. Blaise passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait. Garder à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le sortir de là le plus vite possible. C'était le seul élément sur lequel il devait se concentrer, laisser ses sentiments de côté pour l'instant. Se coller en mode survie. Sortir d'ici avec Drago.

D'un coup de baguette il divisa par quatre le poids du blessé ne pouvant simplement le faire léviter, d'une part parce que se balancer dans les airs n'arrangerait pas l'état de Drago et d'autre part parce que se balader en propulsant devant soi un corps inanimé, c'était des plus discrets. Alors il se contenta de passer une main sous la nuque de Drago et l'autre sous les genoux, ce qui était des plus pratiques lorsqu'on avait déjà une baguette entre les doigts. Mais il n'allait pas se la coller entre les dents non plus. Il réussit à faire glisser la tête de Drago le long de son poignet, la coinçant contre son coude, libérant de cette façon suffisamment sa main pour lui permettre de se défendre le cas échéant. Maintenant, il devait en plus accroître sa vigilance pour éviter de lui crever un œil, ce qui serait complètement contreproductif, tout le monde est d'accord.

Il restait une dernière précaution à prendre avant d'entreprendre la remontée des souterrains, précaution qui visait plus particulièrement le transport de personnes tellement mal en point qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser à leurs os une possibilité de se déplacer. Blaise soupira, déjà que ce truc était plutôt en vogue en face que chez eux, voilà qu'il devait s'en servir contre son pote. Mais quand il faut parer au plus pressé… _« Stupéfix »__1_. Le corps de Drago se raidit aussitôt. Evidemment quand la cible est à dix centimètres de la baguette les chances de la manquer sont plus que maigres. Ce qui permettait en plus à Blaise de confirmer malgré lui l'adage selon lequel les Mangemorts ne figeaient les gens qu'une fois qu'ils étaient déjà immobiles…

Le couloir était toujours désert et les torches brûlaient. Non finalement, la magie ça n'avait vraiment que des avantages. Marchant d'un pas aussi rapide que la prudence le lui autorisait, Blaise reprit le chemin inverse attentif au moindre signe pouvant révéler un hic quelconque et surtout n'oubliant pas qu'avec Drago dans les bras, il fallait à tout prix éviter de tourner à l'angle droit dans les escaliers au risque de terminer le travail commencé par ses, à tiens, c'est vrai, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, désormais ex-collègues.

Il dû rappeler son identité à la porte magique mais à son plus grand soulagement, aucun système de protection ne se déclencha à la présence de Drago. Ce qui était facilement explicable par son état comateux qui correspondait parfaitement à la deuxième condition physique normale de sortie pour un prisonnier. Quant à la première…

Première partie du plan. Succès total. Blaise pouvait passer à la seconde phase, qui comme il se le doutait bien se traduisait également par un niveau de difficultés supplémentaire. Récapitulons. Objectif : atteindre le portail sans être vu par les Mangemorts. Alliés ? Aucun. Malus ? Le Prince en mode boulet, puisque même allégé des trois quarts de son poids, il n'en restait pas moins que le garçon devait se trimballer un corps inerte. Bonus ? Avec un peu de chance, la boisson dont certains Mangemorts avaient dû abuser.

Bizarrement, Blaise était à présent tout à fait à l'aise. Non seulement, c'était une mission comme les autres mais en plus, celle-ci il l'avait choisi et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il avait l'occasion de réaliser quelque chose qui n'avait pas été programmé. Pour une fois, un court instant, arrêter de se laisser porter par le courant et agir par lui-même. Envolés les questions d'honneurs familiaux, envolé le sacrifice sans rien en retour, envolé sa mère si changeante. Il suffisait qu'il franchisse ce foutu portail pour concrétiser toutes les idées qui traversaient sa tête.

- J'imagine que je devrais être content de voir que parfois le sang du fils vaut celui du père n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise s'immobilisa, soudain paralysé par la voix si traînante, si familière, si crainte qui répondit elle-même à sa propre question.

- Oui, sans nul doute, parce que cela veut dire dans ce cas que père et fils mérite la même mort, jeune Zabini.

Blaise pivota lentement sur lui-même, restant de trois quarts dans le maigre espoir de protéger Drago, et se maudissant. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruits dans le salon. Jamais les autres abrutis ne se seraient laissés aller en présence du maître des lieux.

Confortablement installé sur un siège à haut dossier, caché dans l'angle de la porte, Lucius Malefoy lui adressait son plus méprisant regard.

1 Après recherche sur internet sur les différences entre un _petrificus totalus _et un _stupéfix_ j'en suis arrivée à choisir un _stupéfix _en considérant que lorsque quelqu'un est stupéfié, il est immobile et inconscient et on va dire figé dans la position occupée au moment du sortilège tandis que le _petrificus _est assimilé au maléfice du saucisson. Mais bon, si ce n'est pas ça, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et effectuerait les modifications nécessaires !


	8. Le choix du fils

Huitième chapitre déjà… Et je n'en vois toujours pas la fin ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tenter d'écrire une fanfiction serait si prenant… Bon faut dire que les vacances, ça aide aussi !

J'en profite pour remercier une fois encore tous les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis svp ! Sur la crédibilité, etc… Ou alors sur la suite, je la vois en gros mais je reste ouverte à toutes les suggestions sur des personnages à mettre en avant dans la mesure du possible !

Et merci Jeff pour tes encouragements et ton statut de revieweuse officielle !

*******

**Chapitre VIII**

_**Le choix du fils**_

Gagner du temps ? Cela ne servirait à rien. Le combattre avant qu'il ne rameute les autres ? Aucune chance de le vaincre, voir de s'échapper avec Drago. Et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son pote. Le provoquer pour qu'il perde patience et le tue rapidement ? Cela pourrait être la meilleure solution. Aucune envie d'attendre le retour du Maître, deux traîtres en deux jours… Et vu le châtiment du premier, ça ne donnait pas envie de prendre la suite. Putain. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, croire qu'il serait aussi facile de s'éclipser du manoir Malefoy au nez et à la barbe de son propriétaire. Inutile de se leurrer. Lucius était un monstre de sadisme et n'était pas l'un des bras droits du Lord qu'en vertu de sa fortune colossale. Qui maudire ? Sa propre stupidité ? Son sens de la loyauté qui l'avait poussé à suivre les traces de Drago ? La lâcheté de son propre père1 ? Stop. En réponse à cette dernière pensée, tous les muscles de Blaise se contractèrent. Non, il n'allait pas continuer à se mentir, encore moins maintenant, quelques secondes, minutes peut-être avant sa propre mort des mains du père de celui qu'il était venu sauvé. Des mains du responsable de cette boucherie. Non, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il en avait fini avec tous ces mensonges, qu'il avait réussi à démêler le vrai du faux. Son père avait eu raison. Et il aurait dû l'imiter plutôt que de se laisser corrompre. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que peu à peu sa peur se muait en colère.

- Vous m'en voyez très honoré, Sir, au moins mon père ne se s'est jamais abaissé à porter la main sur son enfant aussi vous me voyez ravi de lui ressembler.

Un masque de rage se porta soudainement sur le visage si aristocratique de Malefoy Senior, le déformant. Blaise avait joué le tout pour le tout mais il était désormais convaincu que Lucius préférerait régler le problème seul, histoire de laver une fois pour toutes le mauvais sang. Le garçon se tenait prêt, s'il évitait le premier sort, il aurait peut-être le temps de causer une pagaille suffisante pour parvenir à s'échapper. Ce qui tenait évidement du miracle. Au ralenti, Blaise vit son adversaire imprimer à sa baguette un léger mouvement, il bondit sur le côté, tournant son corps de façon à orienter sa propre baguette et se figea net. Malefoy Senior venait de s'effondrer sur son propre fauteuil, une expression de rage cette fois-ci mêlée de surprise sur la figure.

Pétrifié. Sauf que le garçon n'y était pour rien. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux pour être absolument sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination, impossible de se pincer avec les deux bras pris, Blaise se retourna lentement et manqua d'en laisser tomber son paquet.

Droite, portant une longue robe de soie noire, une rivière de diamant dardant des étincelles autour de son cou, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc relevé dans un chignon sophistiqué, Narcissa Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nulle émotion ne pouvait être lu sur son visage, et ne serait-ce les cernes qui trahissaient les heures difficiles qu'elle avait passé, il aurait été possible de s'imaginer qu'elle se rendait à une quelconque réception. Elle s'avança lentement, la tête haute, frôlant, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, Blaise sans un seul regard pour son fils martyrisé. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son époux et se mit à le fixer de ses yeux transparents sans que ne serait-ce une once de colère, de tristesse ou toutes autres expressions n'affectent sa beauté gelée.

Blaise contemplait médusé la scène qui s'offrait à son regard, hésitant soudain sur la conduite à suivre. Il finit par se reprendre, gardant pour lui la moindre réflexion, il se sentait étrangement indigne de troubler cette silencieuse confrontation. Il esquissa un pas en direction de la porte, puis un autre sans que la Dame en paraissent pour le moins troublée. Après un ultime regard derrière son épaule, il se permit de détendre légèrement ses bras pour éviter les crampes puis rassura sa prise sur corps de Drago avant de sortir de la pièce et de commencer à arpenter le couloir en direction du hall d'entrée.

Il était des plus probables que sa réserve de chance soit presque épuisée et il était des plus impératifs qu'il accélère le mouvement, d'ici qu'un autre Mangemort ait l'idée singulière de se balader dans les couloirs. Sans compter que l'état de Drago ne pouvait que s'aggraver à chaque pas, quelque soit la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve.

Nouvelle bénédiction à l'égard de son statut de sorcier lorsque la porte du manoir accepta de s'ouvrir sans un bruit après une injonction appuyée par baguette. L'air froid le fit aussitôt frissonner. Entre les cachots et maintenant une nuit plutôt glaciale, il cumulait. Encore deux cent mètres et il pourrait transplaner. Où ? Il n'en avait qu'une vague idée, mais si les rumeurs sur l'autre camp étaient véridiques, il lui suffirait d'aller faire trois pas dans des quartiers commerciaux hautement fréquentés par les moldus pour voir la cavalerie arriver. Et quand on se donne pour principe de faire triompher le bien, on s'enquit de l'identité des gens avant de les dézinguer et on essaye de les capturer vivants non ? C'était un peu mince comme espoir et carrément pitoyable comme stratégie mais puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre, et bien il allait faire avec !

Blaise descendit donc précautionneusement les marches et déclina l'allée principale au profit de la discrétion des pelouses. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne suffit pas. Depuis quand un bonus pouvait-il se transformer en malus ? C'est pourtant ce qui arriva.

L'un des convives ayant véritablement abusé de Whisky pur feu, il dut se résoudre à sortir précipitamment sur la terrasse et de là, en plus d'avoir une magnifique vue sur des buissons sculptés placés exactement au bon endroit, il aperçut l'étrange silhouette qui traversait le parc.

Et même s'il lui fallu une minute pour se convaincre de ne pas avoir rêvé, le délai fut insuffisant pour permettre à Blaise d'atteindre son objectif.

Par définition, un Mangemort, c'est quelqu'un ayant des compétences très élevées en combat, maléfice, coup fourré, interrogatoire et également en poursuite d'un fuyard. En fait, c'était pire que ça, parce qu'un Mangemort, rien ne le ravissait plus, à part peut-être une partie dans des souterrains, que de traquer quelqu'un. Sentir sa proie se faire lentement acculer, humer l'odeur de la peur, l'instant du coup de grâce, c'était d'un jouissif… Toutefois, la chasse, cela avait un inconvénient majeur, il était nécessaire de se déplacer sur des lieux spécifiques. Alors pour une fois que la proie se présentait à domicile, autant dire que rien ne les retenait. D'autant plus que la boisson avait fait disparaître leurs dernières inhibitions.

Moins de deux minutes furent nécessaires pour remplir le parc de Mangemorts et il fallut moins de trente secondes avant de voir fuser les « C'est Zabini, il essaye d'embarquer le traître » qui achevèrent de galvaniser les poursuivants.

Blaise haletait, un poids réduit à une quinzaine de kilos, il avait beau avoir trouvé ça parfait, un quart d'heure plus tôt dans un cachot, il n'empêche que ce n'était pas léger, surtout à présent qu'il devait envisager en plus le sprint. Si encore il avait la possibilité de rouler, de s'allonger ou de tenter les autres manœuvres destinées à éviter les sorts qui fusaient au-dessus de sa tête. Putain, Dray… Toi et ta putain de grandeur d'âme, la prochaine fois, tu pourras te la mettre où je pense… Quoique plus il y pensait et plus il convenait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Il s'accroupit derrière un buisson tandis que l'arbre derrière lequel il s'abritait quelques secondes plus tôt s'embrasait. Malefoy senior allait apprécier. Se soucier de l'état du parc et de la réaction de ce connard… C'était bien le moment tiens… En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ils ne rigolaient pas ses ex-collègues. Aucun ne semblait se contenter du si banal _avada____kedavra_, il entendit un inconscient lancer un _sectumsempra_, puis un mélange indistinct dans lequel il ne put reconnaître la totalité des maléfices. Mais vu les tourments que promettaient déjà les quelques identifiés, ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre pour tester leurs frères. Blaise bondit de cachette en cachette, tentant désespérément de s'orienter vers le portail mais à chaque tentative une volée de sorts le rapprochait du manoir. Ils jouaient. Un éclair le toucha à l'épaule gauche. La brûlure qui s'en suivit manqua de le faire trébucher. Du calme. Il pouvait encaisser. Tant que Drago n'était pas touché tout irait bien. Un déplacement vers la droite. Un ricochet qui rebondit sur sa cheville droite, nouvel impact dans le dos. Tourner à gauche, slalomer entre les buissons, un éclair rasant son crâne. Basculer au-dessus du muret. S'y arrêter. Souffler. Des pierres volèrent, il se pencha sur Drago, sentant des éclats se figer dans sa peau. Putain et dire qu'il pensait que rejoindre le portail serait la partie la plus facile.

- Encore un enfant perdu ! Pauvre bébé coincé ! Un bébé qui dort, un autre qui a peur… Un bébé…

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que Bellatrix serait en première ligne. Finalement, il regrettait Lucius, au moins, lui, il n'avait pas la réputation de jouer avec ses proies. Il se demanda si Potter avait ressenti la même chose que lui, piégé dans ce cimetière. Blaise ressentit la chansonnette de la Mangemorte comme la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il était coincé. Chaque tentative le parquait davantage du côté du manoir. Il était blessé et ne sentait plus ses bras. Bientôt il n'aurait plus la force de porter Drago. Dans ce cas, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Le dernier sprint.

Blaise ferma les yeux, s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration, appelant chacun de ses muscles endoloris à un nouvel effort et son cerveau à canaliser les messages lancinants en provenance de ses blessures.

Il se lança.

Zigzaguant une fois encore entre les arbres, statues et autres buissons sculptés, il se dirigea vers la sortie coupant au plus court et finit par déboucher sur l'allée. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant le portail. Brusquement il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Putain. Si lui devait pouvoir franchir la barrière sans difficultés en temps que Mangemort officiel, puisque vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand Blaise l'avait quitté, Lucius n'avait pas pu modifier les autorisations, il doutait soudain qu'il en aille de même pour Drago.

En gros, il fonçait à pleine vitesse dans un mur et s'il ralentissait ou bien se retournait, c'était la mort assurée… Non, vraiment, il détestait le savoir-faire sorcier en matière de protection magique. Il était dans un tel état de stress qu'il ne vit pas venir un éclair bleuâtre à sa droite.

L'éclair le toucha de plein fouet, il bascula en avant.

Au moment de toucher le sol et d'écraser par la même occasion Drago, il fut retenu par une espèce de brume formant peu à peu un filet qui le remit d'aplomb. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que le filet matérialisait une sorte de bulle qui le bloquait sur place. Mais c'était tout. Les mailles ne semblaient pas se resserrer, ce qui était des plus indignes à la réputation de ses poursuivants. Il se retourna et se rendit compte que ces derniers paraissaient aussi étonnés que lui tandis que les sorts que continuaient à envoyer les plus acharnés rebondissaient sur le dôme.

La chanson avait cessé. Même Bellatrix était sans voix. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Levant les yeux, Blaise distingua alors un espèce de fil bleu brillant qui partait du sommet de la bulle et courait vers une des fenêtres du manoir, rejoignant la baguette de la sorcière qui avait lancé le sort.

Narcissa. Il était trop loin et les mailles l'empêchaient de distinguer tous les détails de la scène, il vit son bras abaisser la baguette avec soin, il crut voir ses lèvres bouger et il se força à croire qu'elle avait posé un dernier regard sur son fils avant de voir les objets et les Mangemorts autour de lui se mettre à tourner de plus en vite et disparaître peu à peu tandis qu'il se sentait aspirer. Dans un dernier réflexe, il resserra sa prise autour de Drago avant de se sentir happé.

Transplanage. Elle les avait fait transplaner. A peine atterri, il ne se préoccupa pas d'analyser l'environnement qui l'entourait mais se concentra aussitôt pour transplaner à nouveau. Il s'écorcha les genoux sur le sol mal entretenu lorsqu'ils réapparurent tous les deux dans le garage d'un pavillon de la banlieue de Londres. Néanmoins, une fois encore, il ne perdit pas de temps. C'était l'un des refuges qu'ils utilisaient en guise d'étape visant à déjouer une éventuelle filature après mission avant de transplaner devant leur QG. Il était tellement saturé par les innombrables transplanages qui y avaient eu lieu qu'il était impossible de remonter la trace de quelqu'un. Plus qu'un effort. Un ultime effort. Blaise concentra ses dernières forces pour un troisième et dernier voyage.

Et cette fois-ci, s'il ne s'inquiéta absolument pas de ce qui pouvait l'entourer c'est parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

Il déposa son fardeau et s'effondra à côté.

1 N'ayant trouvé sur Blaise aucune info à part les 7 mariages de sa mère, j'ai comblé ce vide à ma façon… C'est marrant de voir qu'alors que c'est un personnage souvent utilisé dans les fanfictions on en sache si peu sur lui ! Enfin, ça laisse une belle part à l'imagination !


	9. Atelier premiers soins

Bientôt la dizaine ! Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu court, de transition dans un sens…

Merci pour les nouvelles reviews !

*******

**Chapitre IX **

_**Atelier premiers soins.**_

Les premières lueurs du jour et le réveil du bestiaire qui l'entourait tirèrent Blaise de son sommeil. Les yeux fermés, il prit appui sur ses mains et s'efforça de basculer en position assise. Il grimaça en sentant ses muscles endoloris et sa peau meurtrie se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, la luminosité bien que faible le dérangea, provoquant un mal au crâne conséquent.

Une longue inspiration plus tard, il s'obligea machinalement à bouger ses avant-bras pour les délasser et effacer les courbatures. Etrange, vu le paysage autour, il doutait d'avoir eu l'occasion de faire une partie de Quidditch la veille. Il porta sa main à la tête et tressaillit en sentant les contours de ce qui devait être une bosse. Non, ça plus le reste, fallait éliminer le Quidditch et revenir dans le monde réel. D'après son état, cela sentait forcément la conséquence d'une mission un peu plus compliquée qu'une autre. En tout cas, il pouvait être heureux de s'être réveillé en pleine nature. Ce n'était pas trop bien vu de revenir abîmé au bercail, aucun espoir de bénéficier d'une aide quelconque, le chacun pour soi prévalant. Inutile de prétendre accéder au rang de Mangemort sans être capable de se garder soi-même en bon état.

De ce fait, dans son malheur, Blaise était assez heureux d'être seul. Même perdu dans les bois. Enfin, façon de parler, un sorcier n'est jamais perdu. Aussi, il observa d'un air nonchalant le bouquet d'arbres qui l'entourait puis porta son attention vers sa cheville. Il en était quitte pour une belle écorchure et un hématome qui prenait une couleur superbe. Par contre, du côté de l'épaule c'était plus sympathique encore. S'aidant de sa baguette comme levier, il souleva sa cape, enfin plutôt les bouts de tissu qui avaient un jour composé un uniforme impeccable et la jeta sur le sol. Sa chemise avait subi un sort similaire à ceci prêt qu'apparemment quelques morceaux avaient décidé de remplacer sa propre peau. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas tant la région était douloureuse. Il serra les dents et utilisa _l'aguamenti_ pour débarrasser sa peau des bouts de tissus encore incrustés.

Son crâne le lançait. Quelle mouise. Pourquoi c'était si flou. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ok. D'abord remettre son corps en état de marche histoire de donner le bon exemple à son cerveau. Il approcha à nouveau sa baguette de son épaule avant de se raviser et de la diriger vers sa cheville. Franchement, le discours comme quoi fallait toujours commencer par le pire, il avait jamais trouvé que ça changeait quelque chose. Moins d'une minute fut nécessaire pour l'estafilade de sa jambe ne forme plus qu'un mince trait sombre. Il fit subir aux autres écorchures et coupures le même traitement avant de se résigner. Il n'avait plus le choix. Aucune excuse pour obtenir un délai supplémentaire avant de passer au raccommodage d'épaule. Décidément, les brûlures c'étaient ce qu'il détestait le plus. Et le pire c'était d'imaginer que si ceux d'en face recouraient à présent aux mêmes sortilèges qu'eux, ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir d'un seul uniforme de l'Ordre entrevu la veille ?

Choisir une image. Plonger dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Diggory recouvert de cette immonde pâte orange. Il agita sa baguette et articula le plus vite possible le sort. Pas la peine de recourir aux informulés. Vite. Diggory et la pâte orange. Rester concentré. Sa tronche quand Pomfresh avait dû le tartiner. Le sort contre les brûlures, ça avait été une des premières inventions après le déclenchement de la guerre. Guérison accélérée garantie. La pâte orange… Le ridicule… Le ridic… Blaise serra les dents. Evidemment, y'avait une contrepartie. Laquelle était fort simple et se résumait au privilège de sentir chacune des cellules de son dos se recomposer. Il avait beau avoir déjà eu quelques expériences avec la douleur, il n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. Il n'était pas douillet non plus, c'était incompatible avec la profession de Mangemort. Mais il n'était pas masochiste pour autant. Quoique là, c'était clairement inapproprié comme terme. Il secoua la tête, soudain mal à l'aise, encore deux minutes et il allait peut-être se mettre à croire que Drago appréciait l'éducation de son cher père. Drago.

Putain. Non. Il n'osait pas y croire. Deux coupures et une pauvre brûlure. Il n'avait fallu que ça pour le mettre hors-jeu. Lucius. Narcissa dans sa robe noire. Drago à moitié mort dans les souterrains. Et il avait des courbatures aux bras, le pauvre chou ! Complètement paniqué, Blaise se retourna et tressaillit en apercevant le corps de Drago qui libéré du sortilège lors de l'évanouissement de son sauveteur avait roulé un peu plus bas. L'avoir sorti d'un cachot pour le laisser crever dans une forêt ! Certes le cadre était plus agréable mais merde ! Il se traîna à quatre pattes et retourna précautionneusement Drago sur le dos. La lumière du jour offrait l'avantage d'un panorama complet sur l'état de ce dernier. Il était toujours vivant mais à présent brûlant. Peau blême, grisâtre aux endroits préservés des hématomes et du sang, d'un mauvais rouge sur les joues dévorées par la fièvre. Les plaies qui transparaissaient à travers les lambeaux de la chemise ne saignaient plus. Elles suppuraient, par endroit, davantage lorsque le tissu collait à la chair. Maintenant il avait une confirmation quant aux angles pris par ses jambes. Oh, et tiens, le pied gauche, placé à l'horizontal, ça c'était possible que lorsque le genou était bousillé. Il remonta les yeux et arriva aux mains. Pendant une seconde, peut-être un peu plus, il resta à contempler le spectacle puis il pivota et ne parvint qu'à se traîner l'équivalent d'un pas ou deux avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Il resta à haleter un court moment qui lui paru bien trop long avant de se ressaisir. Blaise serra une dernière fois les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Il se releva et prononça enfin les ordinaires sortilèges de protection. Il alla ramasser les restes de sa cape et s'en servit pour recouvrir partiellement Drago. Pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose vu l'état du vêtement mais c'était dans l'ordre des idées reçues.

Ensuite, il s'accroupit à nouveau, inspira un grand coup et approcha sa baguette des premières lacérations. Il n'avait jamais eu pour objectif de finir médicomage, il ne connaissait que quelques trucs destinés à prolonger sa carrière de Mangemort vivant, un vrai médicomage aurait été des plus nécessaires mais il n'en avait pas sous la main et n'avait pas la moindre possibilité d'en trouver un. Aller à Saint-Mangouste relèverait du suicide et il ne pouvait pas abandonner Drago pour en trouver un avec l'ensemble des Mangemorts du pays à leur poursuite. Bref, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et il aurait vraiment aimé avoir plus que deux sorts dans sa trousse.

Il lança le premier sort.

La plaie ne se referma pas mais ça il ne s'en aperçu pas tout de suite. Non, lui ce qu'il vit ce fut le torse de Drago se soulever dans une convulsion, son cou se crisper et sa tête partir en arrière le temps que la vague de douleur la traverse tandis qu'un espèce de raclement remplaça sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang transparaissent au coin de ses lèvres. Blaise perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur ses fesses. Putain. Les yeux exorbités, fixant son pote dont l'état déjà dramatique venait de s'aggraver. Putain qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu se planter !

- Non, non, non merde, Dray, Dray, j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas.. J'vou.. Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge. Attends, c'était pas normal. Le sort marchait. Sa cheville était comme neuve… Là, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Le corps de Drago était sporadiquement secoué par des spasmes et il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait se réjouir d'entendre mieux sa respiration vu comme celle-ci était sifflante.

Il allait claquer là. Putain, Blaise, ton pote est en train de claquer. Fais quelque chose ! D'une baguette tremblante Blaise réussit à transformer quelques feuilles d'arbres en bandage et entreprit de faire pression sur les plaies que les convulsions avaient rouvertes. Cela ne suffirait pas. Il le savait très bien. Cela avait été bien beau de répondre du tac au tac à Lucius mais si lui n'était pas à l'origine de l'agonie de Drago, il n'empêche qu'il n'était même pas capable de l'aider. Que faire. Il revit le visage narquois du père tortionnaire. Hors de question de le laisser gagner. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait y avoir une solution. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Du joli sang de Sang-pur. Blaise eut un sursaut. Il revit les quelques écorchures sur ses propres paumes, ce jour-là, il se rappela les yeux noirs inquiets et désolés de la personne qui le portait. Oui, c'était ce jour-là qu'il avait commencé à le détester. Il n'arriva pas à contenir un rire nerveux, dire que même là, même ce jour-là, en fait, il avait eu raison. Et que dix ans après, il l'aidait encore.

Blaise rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, se mit à genoux et s'efforça d'enrouler la cape de façon à ce qu'elle maintienne les bras et les jambes de Drago en place. Il ne pouvait pas cette fois courir le risque d'user d'un _stupéfix_. Usant de gestes lents, s'efforçant de redoubler de délicatesse à chacun des spasmes qui traversaient le corps de Drago, il le souleva à nouveau, obligeant les muscles de ses bras à se mettre en veilleuse. Cette fois-ci, impossible également de diminuer le poids, mais qu'importe, il ne comptait pas parcourir vingt kilomètres. Tout en se mordant la lèvre de concentration pour ne pas laisser échapper son paquet, il pensa fermement à sa destination puis transplana. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.


End file.
